1. Field of the Invention
The device and method of this invention resides in the area of boat fuel tank overflow prevention devices and more particularly relates to a device which is attached to a boat's air outlet vent to catch any overflow of fuel passing therethrough to prevent spillage of fuel into the surrounding water and its method of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large boats with internal fuel tanks frequently have fuel inlet pipes disposed on their decks and such fuel tanks, being located below deck have air outlet pipes which allow air to vent from the fuel tank as it is being filled. If the fuel tank has filled with fuel, excess fuel will pass into the air outlet pipe and out an exterior air outlet vent which vent extends beyond the side of the hull, causing small amounts of gasoline or fuel to spill into the surrounding body of water. This spillage causes undesirable pollution and can violate certain government regulations concerning the release of fuel, such as gasoline, into bodies of water. Many boat owners, when filling their boats with fuel, will open the fuel cap and fill the fuel tank until they see the fuel coming out of the air outlet vent and then they know that the boat's fuel tank is full. Often several ounces of fuel can pass through such air outlet vent and fall into the water before the person adding fuel to the fuel tank will notice and stop adding fuel to the fuel tank. Such practice, though, is improper. Even though only a small amount of fuel may fall into the surrounding body of water from each boat, such spillages nevertheless cumulatively can cause a great deal of pollution of bodies of water that can be harmful to the environment and wildlife.